


Fun

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Creepy pastaCharacter: Jeff the KillerRelationship: jeff/readerRequest: Can you please do a imagine where is people know the reader to be shy and sweet but she is actually and vicious killer when she is walking home alone in midnight and jeff was about to kill her but she fights back and shows her real self and jeff is shocked and starts falling for her





	Fun

When you first met the killer, you had been walking home from a party. It was nearly midnight when you sensed a presence behind you and stalking you.   
The problem was that, you had felt this presence before. It had been following you for a few days, watching you closely. You had thought of turning, of tracking it down, but another part of you was excited. Despite how you appeared on the outside, you were never the victim. No, you were normally the one stalking. So this new playful change was twistedly fun to play with. Another, like you? Another who would hunt for people, who would kill perhaps?   
Another chance to improve you skills even? You had to admit, they were better than you in some ways. If it wasn’t for your heightened senses, you probably wouldn’t have known they were there. And their presence certainly could strike fear into a victims hearts once they realised what was going to happen.   
You had caught a glimpse of your follower a few times. Pale, white skin. Dark, sunken eyes without eyelids. A slashed smile carved into its skin. All this coupled with a bloody hoody and the glint of a knife was certainly frightful.   
he had tried to attack you before, but you were quick. You were enjoying this game of cat and mouse too much to ruin it then, so you ran from him. But tonight, perhaps a winner would be named. Crowned, even.   
You were now walked on the outskirts of town. One side of the road which you were one was flats and the other side was a wood.   
you slowed your pace when you heard him begin to gain on you, still oblivious to your knowledge of his presence until you heard the swoop of a knife slashing through the air. Darting to the right, you dodged the knife by milometers and earning a curse from your attacker.   
He grabbed your arm, trying to haul you off balance, but you used it to your advantage and twisted, making him tumble a little. He tried to strike you again, but you were quicker, avoiding his knife and (from the momentum he had put into the stabbing motion) he fell forward.   
“Fuck.” He snarled, turning back to you like an angry animal.   
You giggled, enjoying yourself way too much.   
Someone who could finally challenge you.   
you pull out your own weapon from your pocket. A swiss army knife. Flicking it open, you could see the mans eyes dawn with the realisation and his smile seemed to grow bigger.   
looks like he was up for the challenge.   
you made the first move, darting to try land a blow to his right shoulder. You knew it would cause him to drop his own knife, but he was quick, moving out the way. You grabbed onto his hoody, using your own momentum to make you both tumble to the ground as you fell into an alley way. You both clatter against some metal bins.   
He was quick on his feet, slashing his knife at you and aiming for your face, but you ducked and moved away to get to your feet.   
“You just cant kill me, can you?” You taunt, moving your head from side to side mockingly.   
“wouldn’t speak too soon if I were you, princess.” He growls, his voice as playful as your own as he dove at you again.   
“[y/n]!” A voice cried out and another body was added to the fight. But this one was someone you knew. He was from the party, he had even tried to kiss you.   
he threw himself between you and the killer, his back to you.   
“you’ll have to get through me if you want to-“ He was cut off when you reached up and plunged your knife into the side of his temple.   
he dropped to the floor, spasming.   
you pulled your knife from his skull, blood spurting on your arm as you looked back to your opponent, who was staring at you with a mixture of amusement and disbelief.   
“Michael?!” Another voice screamed from the opening of the alley way. Both you and your opponent looked up to see the guy you had just killed friends staying in the opening, staring at you both in horror. He let out a scream before turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction. Right into the woods.   
“First to him win.” Your opponent challenged you, making you smirk.   
“You’re on.” You giggle and the two of you sprint after the escapee. It was in both your interests anyway. He would say you were both there, you had both killed the other guy. So really, it was more a common enemy.   
you were quick on your feet, but so was he and soon you were both gaining on your victim. But your opponent got the upper hand when he leapt forward, grabbing a hold of the mans clothes and pulling both of them to the ground.   
Your opponent raised his knife and drove it straight into the victims heart.   
“oh you’re so much fun.” You giggled as the victim spasmed and died under the man. “Im [y/n].”   
“jeff.” He smirked as he got to his feet, both of you now covered in blood.   
“well, Jeff. I hope I see more of you around.” You giggle, winking at him before retreating into the dark, leaving him stunned and intrigued.   
\--------------time skip ---------------  
You heard Jeff was behind you once again. It had been a week since the incident and you had felt his presence the rest of the time, but now you were fully alone. It was dark again so you guided him back to the place where you had killed the guy. The police were on the lookout for the guy you had killed brother. Apparently, he had threated both your victim and Jeff’s victim only hours before you had killed.   
“We really must stop meeting like this, Jeff.” You call over your shoulder as you turn, coming face to face with him.   
“and here we are.” He sauntered up to you “you know, I did a little digging.”   
“well you didn’t bury the bodies that deep cause they found them.” You giggle, knowing that’s not what he meant.   
“no, about you. Everywhere you go, death seems to follow. And you get away with it cause people think you’re all sweet and innocent.” Jeff says as he comes to so stand a foot from you.   
“Cant help it if people are gullible.” You shrug, enjoying this game. “Besides, its not like you’re so innocent, Jeff the Killer.”   
You allow his name to run off your tongue as it grabs his attention.   
“So, here we are, two killers. Now what?” He waved around you. “Battle to the death?”   
“Nah, I don’t wanna kill you. You’re too much fun. Besides-“ You step closer, your lips only inches away from his own. “-I don’t think you want to kill me either.”   
You lean up, pressing your lips to his in a feverous kiss. The sort that could send a man into insanity as he kisses you back. After a moment, you pull away and step 3 feet back.   
“What makes you think I wont?” He challenges.   
“Well, it would be pretty hard without this.” You hold out his knife, which you had manged to get from his pocket during the kiss. His eyes sparkle with amusement as he realised what happened.   
“great minds think alike.” He smirks before revealing he was holding your knife in his hand as well.   
You let out a laugher, clutching your sides as you realise he had had the same idea as you.   
Holding out his knife to the side, you drop it to the floor and step forward. He drops your knife and mirrors you.   
“Do you think you could handle me?” You ask, as you wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your body against his. His hands grab your sides, holding you close.   
“yeah.” He smirks.   
“Good, but you’ll have to catch me first.” You giggle as you slip out of his grip to grab your knife. You flip it shut and shove it back in your pocket before continuing to walk down the street.   
Jeff stares after you in amazement before smirk as he retrieves his own knife.   
Oh this was going to be fun.


End file.
